To: my love From: the monster
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Edward le intenta hacer una carta a Bella. "...estoy enamorado de ti". Situado en alguna parte de Crepúsculo. Edward/Bella.


**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo no es mío.

**Summary:** Viñeta; Edward le intenta hacer una carta a Bella. «...estoy enamorado de ti» Situado en alguna parte de Crepúsculo. Edward/Bella.

**Nota**: Canción recomendada para este One-Shot: _"Let me Sign"_ de Robert Pattinson (LLL)

* * *

**To: my love. From: the monster**

I will wrap you in my arms and always stay let me sign.

(Te abrigare en mis brazos y siempre permaneceré. Déjame firmar.)

Let me Sing – Robert Pattinson.

Tome el lápiz y otra hoja blanca del block de hojas. Respire pesadamente —sin necesidad— y me concentre en escribir _de nuevo_:

«Bella,

No se como empezar. ¿Un «hola» es lo correcto? Tal vez. Debes tener en cuenta que es la primera vez que hago esto, así que no tengo mucha idea acerca de lo que tengo que escribir.

Se que no te gustan los rodeos, que te gusta que vallan directamente al punto, así que es lo que haré...

Estoy enamorado de ti. Estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti. De tu torpeza, de tu tenacidad, de tu actitud testaruda, de tu gran sentido de la percepción, de tu valentía, de tu inteligencia, de tu inocencia, de tu aroma, de tus hermosos ojos color chocolate, de tus labios, siempre invitándome a besarlos... de tu pelo, oloroso y sedoso. De tu piel, calida, suave y hermosa. De la manera en la que te sonrojas, llevando toda esa deliciosa sangre hacia tus hermosas mejillas, de ti.

Y es que eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi _existencia_. Es siempre tan divertido ver como te enojas y sonrojas, es simplemente adorable. Me enamoraste con eso, con tu belleza y con tu inocencia.

Cuando estoy cerca de ti, y siento el calor que emite tu cuerpo, mi boca se llena de ponzoñosa y es como si empezara a tragar fuego. Pero tu sangre no es siempre lo que me llama, no siempre. Hay más deseos. El deseo de tocarte, de sentir tu suave piel, de presionar tus labios con los míos y sentir tu calor, de abrazarte y tener cerca de mí.

Pero ¿quien soy yo? Un moústro. Un egoísta moústro. Un egoísta, obsesivo, masoquista, acosador, sádico moústro. Soy el depredador, soy el _león_.

¿Y quien eres tú? La frágil y hermosa humana. La calida humana que siempre esta en peligro. Eres la presa, la _oveja_. Pero, ¿Cómo puede el león enamorarse de la oveja? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan manipulador y masoquista? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido? No lo se.

Y es que ese es el problema, la supervivencia. La cadena depredador/presa, león/oveja, vampiro/humana. Te protejo sobre todos los peligros habidos y por haber, pero el peligro mas grande soy yo, y no se si puedo protegerte de mi mismo.

Lo que debería hacer: alejarme, irme y no volver jamás, dejarte vivir una vida larga y normal. Eso seria hacer lo correcto, lo que este bien. Y lo que quiero hacer: estar contigo, tenerte a mi lado, cuidarte, amarte, protegerte. Eso es lo incorrecto, lo que esta mal. ¿Deseo o deber? ¿Correcto o incorrecto? ¿Bien o mal? Eso tampoco lo se.

Me harías un gran favor si tú te alejaras de mí, si no me correspondieras, si no sintieras lo que yo siento. Recuerda, que soy más peligroso para ti que para cualquiera, recuerda que no es solo tu compañía lo que anhelo, recuerda que eres mi _cantante_, mi «_túa cantante_».

Te amo.

Te amo con todo mi muerto corazón, te amo con el alma que no tengo.

Te amo.

- Edward Cullen. »

Arranque la hoja en cuanto la termine de escribir, ni si quiera me tome el tiempo de leerla. La hice bola y la avente a un cesto de basura que estaba en mi habitación —que estaba rebosando de hojas—, y me agarre el rostro con mis dos manos.

—Esto no esta funcionando... —me murmure a mi mismo, frustrado y enojado.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Si, aham, si. Yo siento que esta carta tal vez si la pude haber escrito Edward. (?) ¿O ustedes que piensan? Sitúo este momento en el día en que Edward le dice a Bella que es vampiro. En esa noche. ¿Ustedes donde lo situarían?

No se por que, pero se me hizo tierno C: La manera en que Edward ama a Bella y por ese mismo motivo desea contra toda su voluntad que ella se aleje de el. Y el desea estar cerca de ella, pero a la vez, su sangre lo llama… aww cada vez me enamoro mas de Edward (LL)

Ya pues, dejen un review C: (cejas) yo se que ustedes _quieren_ (cejas)

**Edit**: Espero haberle podido quitar todas las faltas de ortografía. Si ven errores, ya saben a donde ir. Es un botoncito verde que esta ahí abajito :3

+Analu Cullen


End file.
